Mi idiota favorito
by Nod D. Beilschmidt
Summary: Una idea que nació de una charla. Hay que leer la historia para saberla. [MiyuSawa]


Mi idiota favorito

* * *

Todos los humanos tenemos gustos distintos: desde las cosas más complejas hasta las más sencillas.

Sin embargo, yo tengo un gusto peculiar. No podría decir que es un gusto viejo ni cuando nació con exactitud, pero un idiota atrajo mi atención.

Poco a poco cada oración sin sentido, cada tropiezo o cada argumento inválido de su parte; se convirtieron en fragmentos de imán, atrayendo mi atención.

Desde el primer día que lo vi, nuestras escasas charlas se convirtieron en huracanes que, seguramente a otras personas hubieran separado. No obstante, eso resultó lo contrario para nosotros. Sí, suena raro, es raro de hecho. Sin embargo, pareciera que disfrutamos de nuestras contiendas.

Sus reproches, cada gesto burlón y su aura asesina, se habían convertido para mí en demostraciones para llamar mi atención. ¿Lo conseguía? No necesariamente, pero esas pocas veces que lo hacía me alentaban a seguir provocándolo.

Hoy, aquí sentado en la cafetería, lo tengo en la mira. Helo allí, comiendo tan groseramente como siempre frente a su compañero vecino y competencia en el béisbol: Furuya.

El día de hoy quise observarlo desde otra mesa, y es que a veces se vuelve insoportable si la competencia entre él y Furuya se torna más agresiva; eso quiere decir: pelea de comida, latas de soda derramadas, gritos y gruñidos que pueden sacarme de mis casillas.

Mi uniforme está limpio. No me arriesgaré.

Es más divertido verlo desde lejos. ¿Esto me convierte en un acosador? Prefiero no pensar en ello.

"¡Aaah, eres insoportable!"

Un grito que me sorprendió cuando apenas abría mis palillos para comer.

Alcé la vista. El idiota casi estaba sobre la mesa haciendo horribles muecas a Furuya.

Negué con la cabeza apenas, optando por proseguir con mis alimentos.

"¡Aaaay!"

Otro grito con el que instintivamente encogí mis hombros y cerré mis ojos.

Otra vez miré en dirección al payaso que había llamado mi atención. Ahora tomaba agua como loco por la comida picante que acababa de engullir, supongo, porque Furuya tiene una salsa de habanero en su diestra; así que debe ser una estúpida competencia más.

Si esto sigue así, el circo no volverá a llamar mi atención gracias a que tengo el mejor entretenimiento frente a mí. Suena cruel, quizás lo sea... lo es.

No pude evitar sonreír, y eso seguro me saldrá caro, porque ahora el chico torpe me miraba furioso. No sé por qué lo hace, ya que fue realmente divertido.

El tipo se puso de pie abruptamente, casi quebrando el vaso de agua al ponerlo en la mesa. Lo veía venir en dirección hacia mí, con las manos hechas puños. Presentía que venía un nuevo reproche sin sentido.

"¿Y tú de qué te ríes?" Me cuestionó, señalando con su tembloroso índice por la rabia.

Me limité a comer un bocado antes de responderle. Quería ver ese dedo temblando por más tiempo.

"Porque tengo boca." Respondí después de haber tragado mi alimento.

"¿Qué clase de respuesta es esa?" Volvió a replicarme.

Suspiré. El chico siempre buscaba la forma de reclamarme. Aunque acepto que esa respuesta fue para molestarlo.

"Ja, mejor ve a terminar tu comida, o habrás perdido contra Furuya." Bufé.

"Tsk... "

El chico me miró con reproche, como siempre. Sin embargo, no se marchaba. Parecía dudar en volver, y supuse que tal vez tenía algo que agregar, porque usualmente tiene algo que decirme.

"...M-mejor dime si irás al cuarto del consejo estudiantil de béisbol más tarde."

Y allí estaba lo que quería decirme. Mi sonrisa burlona tan sólo fue una excusa para acercarse a mí. Él es un chico que dice lo que piensa sin reflexionar, pero hay escasas veces en las que no puede expresarse porque depende de lo que quiera decir; y ésta es una de esas.

Tranquilamente comí otro bocado, haciéndolo esperar por molestar. Carraspeé bajo mi puño antes de contestar.

"Conque era eso. Haberlo dicho antes."

"¿Eh? Mejor sigue comiendo tú...  
Hm... Como sea, ¿irás?"

"¿No que era mejor seguir comiendo?" Resoplé, entrelacé mis manos bajo mi mentón al apoyar mis codos sobre la mesa. Los músculos de mi rostro se ampliaron al sonreír como el gato Cheschire de Alicia in wonderland.

"Allí estaré entonces." Respondí entre dientes.

Él frunció el cejo, claramente molesto por mi actitud.

"... No te creas."

Fueron las ultimas palabras que pronunció antes de largarse. Ya no volvió a la mesa con el resto de sus compañeros. Aún así fue notable la hinchazón en sus labios por la salsa picante. En ese instante pude haberme burlado, pero me resistí, porque si lo hacía, habría consecuencias... Unas nada agradables para mi gusto.

Cuando el idiota mencionó el lugar del encuentro, yo sabía para qué y la hora también, puesto que últimamente teníamos algunas reuniones para discutir... En fin, entre otras cosas.

Después de haberme tomado mi tiempo para comer, me dirigí al lugar del encuentro. Lo había hecho esperar al menos diez minutos, algo que había hecho a propósito nuevamente.

Abrí la puerta del consejo estudiantil. Mis ojos escanearon el lugar, y allí estaba él: leyendo un libro en el escritorio del presidente del consejo.

Éste hizo que el asiento girara al escuchar que yo cerraba la puerta tras de mí. Me miró con ojos enfurecidos, una lástima porque realmente son enigmáticos gracias a su color.

Puso el libro de golpe sobre el escritorio, tal y como lo había hecho con el vaso en la cafetería.

Yo apenas di unos pasos adelante, puesto que él ya venía hacia mí como un toro enojado, aunque no sé si esos animales se enojan realmente, pero yo parecía su víctima arrinconada.

De todas maneras, él no dudó en agarrarme de la corbata. "¿Por qué demoraste tanto?" Me cuestionó muy cerca de mi rostro. Me mantenía tranquilo y sin separarme, trazando una sonrisa socarrona en mi rostro.

"Oye, oye, no seas tan rudo. ¿Tan desesperado estabas por mí?" Resoplé, mis manos se escurrieron hasta su cintura, haciendo presión para acercarlo a mi cuerpo.

"Idiota, ya te dije que no te creas tanto." Me replicó, sus barnizadas mejillas se enrojecieron, ya sea por la vergüenza hacia mi comentario o por la furia que albergaba por mi tardanza o tal vez por ambas.

"Pero ya estoy aquí, ¿no es eso lo que importa?"

"Cállate. Te reíste en la cafetería de mí, aún cuando... Yo... Tú..."

Volví a bufar. Así que era eso. Como lo dije en un principio, tengo un gusto muy peculiar por éste chico. Aún cuando no nos llevemos de maravilla, y su carácter no sea de lo más tierno y sea ruidoso.

Yo lo había elegido, así como él a mí. Y por muy insoportable que fuera, era una de las personas más inocentes y sinceras que hasta el momento había conocido. Así mismo no podía dejar pasar su idiotez por lo mismo, definitivamente se había convertido en mi idiota favorito y actualmente mi pareja: Sawamura Eijun, quien tartamudeaba por no poder expresarse libremente como lo suele hacer. Siempre se inmuta, o se queja o simplemente no termina la oración cuando se trata de nosotros dos en los momentos íntimos.

No sé cuando ni dónde nació esta atracción, pero por el momento tenía que calmarlo antes de que hiciera un berrinche o me ignorara.

Descendí mi cabeza, aprovechando de que él aún jalaba mi corbata. Uní mis labios a los suyos sin darle tiempo a retroceder, si no actuaba rápido, habría consecuencias.

Lo miraba mientras lo besaba, y él también hacía lo mismo con el cejo fruncido. Se separó y dejó ir mi corbata. Ya no dijo nada, únicamente desvió su rostro.

"Yo... Te patearé el trasero si vuelves a reírte cuando algo desagradable me pase."

"Y ten seguro que si lo hago te compensaré atrapando tus lanzamientos."

"¡Lo que significa que lo volverás a hacer!"

"Hm, lo que significa que tienes suerte más bien."

Reí, y él tan sólo se mordió el labio inferior enfurecido, pero al ver que no me detenía, lo contagié de mi risa y finalmente rió también.

Así es, ese idiota que está frente a mí, el que seguiría tolerando mis burlas, es mi idiota favorito.

* * *

Asdghkl esta es la segunda vez en mi vida que escribo un fic para una partner. La verdad este fic se escribió solo(?), a comparación de los que tengo pendiente. OTL

Bueno, Edi, esto es para vos. Independientemente si te gustó o no, disfruté escribiéndolo. :'D Te amoadoro. Hng. *Inserte corazón maricón aquí * xD

Aquellos que leyeron esta historia, les diré que sí, es una historia sencilla. Simplemente esta idea vino únicamente porque charlaba con mi partner y salió: Sawamura es el idiota favorito de Miyuki, y decidí escribirlo. No es nada complejo, y gracias por haberlo leído.

Es la primera vez que escribo un fic en primera persona. XD Espero que no les haya molestado.

Los reviews y likes y favoritos siempre son bienvenidos. :s

Gracias otra vez. Nos leemos luego.


End file.
